Printer drivers are computer programs that convert application computer programs' print jobs into the language that the printers understand. Many printers have settings that can be adjusted within their printer drivers, so that the printers may print jobs as desired by a user. For example, different color settings, media settings, duplexing settings, toner or ink saving settings, and so on, may be adjusted by the user within a printer driver for a given printer.
A difficulty with adjusting printer driver settings within a printer driver is that the user generally has no way to see how the adjustments made to the settings will affect a document to be printed without actually printing one or more pages of the document with the adjusted settings. As a result, users may waste media, as well as toner or ink, in the process of optimally adjusting the printer driver settings. This process can be time-consuming and frustrating to users.